


Spring Showers

by sland3rs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sland3rs/pseuds/sland3rs
Summary: Separated from his husband for half the year, Fenris allows himself to wallow in his own misery. You know what they say about the rain...A Hades/Persephone AU.





	Spring Showers

Fenris sighed and looked out his window. The sun shone bright in a clear, cloudless sky. The birds were out in force, weaving their cheerful songs. There were even a multitude of minor godlings and other divine beings frolicking in the fields outside of the palace where Fenris lived during the spring. It was a beautiful day out, the kind that he loved when he was younger. But today Fenris was utterly, irrevocably miserable. 

 

He let out a heavy sigh, resting his chin on his hands. Even up on the highest floor, he still could hear the laughter of a group of nymphs as they chased one another. They kicked up pollen and dirt with their steps. The vibrant life drew Fenris in — he was a god of growth and vitality after all — but he could not shake his melancholy enough to leave his chamber. 

 

It was the midst of spring and there were still too many days between now and the next time Fenris would see his beloved. 

 

Lord Hawke, ruler of the Underworld and god of all its inhabitants as well as the wealth under the earth, was a strange partner for a god of life, but the two of them were in love. Their love transcended the stupid godly politics that kept them apart for half the year, kept them loyal to one another and kept their bond strong through the hardship. Because it was hard, even for immortal beings, to not communicate openly for half the year. 

 

Once, Fenris and Hawke had managed to meet under cover of nightfall. They had slept together, tangled in one another's arms with nothing between them. The next morning, however, Danarius had somehow sensed Hawke's touch on Fenris’s skin. As punishment, Fenris had been kept in the godly plane for an additional month. Ever since then, the two limited their contact to sly notes and other displays of love. They were still gods and they had friends who were more than willing to assist the two love-struck fools. It was just… difficult to have so much space between them. 

 

The palace of Lord Danarius, god of the harvest and the bounty life gave, was beautiful by most metrics. But the gold trim hid copper inside and the marble floors were easily cleaned from the blood that spilled every night. Old red oak tables could withstand nightly sacrifice and glittering chandeliers did not cast light into the shadows that clung to the corners. 

 

For centuries Fenris had only known the cold, cold realm of his lord and master. Now, he was free to wander as he wished, far too old for Danarius to control him as he once did. But he could not go the one place his heart desired, the place where his heart was located. 

 

“Fenris,” a voice called, shaking him out of his thoughts. Fenris looked over and felt his mood plummet even more. “Do you wish to come outside and enjoy the weather, brother?” 

 

“I told you, I want nothing to do with you,” Fenris said with a glower. 

 

Varania was either too stupid or too reckless to acknowledge the warning. She remained in the doorway, arms crossed. Her simple dress shimmered in the light, never quite settling on a single color. Only her hair, a vibrant red river that flowed down her back, and her eyes, which were green as a forest, had color. Her skin was pale as frost. 

 

“You sit and sulk and wonder why you are so miserable. I do not know why our Lord wishes you back at all. Better to let you die in the Underworld than corrupt—” 

 

“Danarius is a snake and you are his willing victim. Leave me,” Fenris ordered. His eyes flashed with power, his white flower markings shifting into vines with thorns. Varania was a fool, but she was not suicidal. She nodded and left Fenris, a trail of shining frost following her steps.

 

His room suddenly felt too cold. He did not want to see Varania or Danarius, but he could not sit here and wait for spring to rot into fall. Fenris shook his head and grabbed his cloak before flinging his window open. A strong breeze wafted inside and made his heart sing. It smelled like freshly cut grass, a river in the forest, and baked bread. Tempting, but no.

 

_Fuck the Fade,_ Fenris thought. It had a way of screwing with a person. 

 

He glanced about, ensuring no one was looking at him, and jumped out his window. The thirty door drop was easy enough and he landed lightly, cloak billowing out behind him. He tugged it over his head a little more before making sure that he wasn’t drawing attention. Satisfied that he was ignored, he headed off away from the palace. 

 

The thing about the Fade was that travel didn't occur in a linear fashion. It would either drop you exactly where you needed to go or make you run through three demiplanes, hop over a river of evil, and then answer some crazy lady's riddles for half an hour all while you were on your normal nightly walk. Thankfully that did not happen to Fenris. He was able to follow what passed for a trail as he went to the forest, slipping between the trees. He abandoned the marked path once he noticed that there were signs of the Dalish walking through — he was not in the mood to listen to Merrill tell him about how he needed to drink tea and meditate his problems away. 

 

After about an hour of travel, Fenris finally came upon what he was searching for. The glittering waterfall fell into a bubbling brook, a few small fish dancing in the water as birds chirped and insects buzzed. Fenris walked over, dirt and grass turning to soft stone under his bare feet. He shed his cloak — the area around the spring was warmer than it looked — and tossed it over a low hanging tree branch. 

 

He dipped his toe in to test the water before stepping in entirely. He breathed in, out. It wasn't quiet but it was nice. The overhanging trees blocked much of the sun and the shade made him feel like he was safe from prying eyes. 

 

Sebastian was a good friend, but too often his attempts to help involved a great deal of practicing patience and empathy. Right now, Fenris just wanted to be alone and be miserable. 

 

He sat on a rock that was near the river, ankles still dangling in the water. This was a special little grove because this was where, so long ago, Hawke had opened his kingdom for Fenris. And though it had taken time for Fenris to trust him, eventually Fenris had accepted and had learnt what true love felt like. 

 

Hawke was a flawed god, but a great husband. 

 

Fenris sighed, chin resting on one hand while he examined his ring. It was ridiculous and over the top and beautiful and, above all else, let the whole world know he was taken. He was happily married and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

 

That didn't stop him from being very, very lonely. 

 

_You are a god. You should not be so sad over someone else,_ Fenris chided himself. _But I miss him._

 

A drop of water hit Fenris's nose. He blinked, looking up expecting to see Isabela ready to distract him out of his melancholy. But no, there was no playful sea goddess. Instead, the clear sky had gone grey and the temperature had dropped. More water fell from the sky. 

 

And, as Fenris sat there, it began to rain.


End file.
